


Derek’s Boys

by daddyderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Derek, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Humiliation, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochistic Derek, Multi, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rubbing, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Theo and Stiles are 18, Theo is a human, Wetting, bottles, forced age play, little stiles, little theo, no real incest but incest play, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyderek/pseuds/daddyderek
Summary: Stiles was Daddy’s first boy. Theo is Daddy’s new boy. Stiles helps his new brother acclimate to his new life of being Derek Hale’s baby.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Theo Raeken, Derek Hale/Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like the tags, please don’t read. 
> 
> This story is dark and perverted, please read with caution.

In the early days, every evening when Theo was laid down for bed at night, he remembered  _ the crash _ . He remembered it in moving, jarring, flashes of color and vivid detail. 

The creature in the middle of the street. The screech of the tires. The frantic turning of the wheel. The gasp in his throat that choked out from between his lips before the inevitable. The jolt of the metal slamming against the steel barrier keeping him from plummeting into the ocean below. 

He remembered everything. 

It had been a month and he could still feel the bruise of the seat belt forcefully digging into his chest during the height of the collision. 

He had seen it. The dark purple bruise across his chest. It had faded a bit, but it was still noticeable when he was shirtless. 

A constant reminder of his life before all of this. 

At first, he had assumed he had broken some of his ribs, but the man who  _ rescued _ him, Derek, had assured him he was okay and didn’t have any broken bones. 

It was still painful to move, making it almost impossible for him to even squirm against the mattress without bearing down on the pacifier in his mouth with his teeth. 

Sometimes he wondered if he would have rather died in the collision, than to have ended up here, held against his will. 

The early days were extremely difficult for poor Theo. 

He groaned from the pain as he shifted on the thin mattress, his discomfort muffled by the pacifier held in his mouth by the thin strap around his head. 

As if by clockwork, Derek entered the room. His hand was wrapped around the baby monitor he kept with him every evening. 

“Hey,” he cooed, walking closer to the large crib in the center of the room and resting his arms on the wooden railing. He looked down at Theo, a kind look on his face bathed in moonlight. “What’s going on here? Are you in pain, cutiepie?” 

Theo tried to shift again, just a small attempt at sitting up only to grit his teeth against the plastic tete again and whine. 

He had never been in so much pain before, and it had been weeks since the accident, since he had been stolen away to come and live with Derek Hale and his fucked up games and perversions. 

Derek’s hand crept through the bars of the crib to grope at and test Theo’s diaper for wetness. A completely unnecessary act, since Derek could smell everything. He knew Theo hadn’t wet himself, and yet he continued testing, slipping his finger inside the diaper and running his digit along Theo’s skin and the soft padding of the inside of the diaper. 

“Nope, no peepees,” Derek said happily, retracting his hand. 

Theo blushed, humiliation heating his cheeks. He would never get used to that. 

He shifted again and whimpered. 

Derek frowned. “It’s the pain, isn’t it?” 

Theo nodded his head with one small jerk, not wanting to move too much or too quickly. He felt as if someone was sitting on his chest, hugging him too tightly and crushing him to death. 

“Daddy is so sorry, pumpkin,” Derek said. “It seems as if I forgot to give you the medicine bottle before bed.” 

_ Medicine bottle?  _

Derek produced a baby bottle from his back pocket, holding it with both hands and continuing to look down at Theo with sympathy. 

_ You had that ready, you fucking psychopath.  _

_ Is he drugging me?  _

Derek moved to pick him up out of the crib before Theo could protest. He screamed, the sound muffled behind his pacifier, the pain bringing tears to his eyes. 

_ There’s no way I don’t have at least one broken rib. He’s lying. He had to be. Is he just trying to keep me immobile?  _

Derek shushed him, making himself comfortable in the rocking chair in the corner, holding Theo like a baby on his lap. 

“Let’s get this in you, sweetheart,” Derek said, removing the pacifier from Theo’s mouth to quickly replace it with the tete from the bottle, not giving him any time to say a word. 

_ Baby’s don’t talk.  _ Theo had been told multiple times. 

If Theo were able to and allowed to talk, and didn’t have the pacifier forcefully sedating his tongue at all times, he would curse Derek out, a slew of expletives, and beg him to let him go home, back to normalcy, back to adulthood, back to independence. 

“It will feel so much better once you get the bottle down,” Derek held the bottle with one hand and gently pet Theo’s tummy over his navy-blue onesie. 

A minute into drinking the bottle, Theo could squirm his body without feeling the searing pain in his upper-half. 

He was feeling better already. Whatever Derek had put into the milk was already working it’s magic. Had he been feeding him the same concoxion every night since he had arrived? Of course he had, why else would the pain suddenly be so unbearable. 

He suckled harder and faster on the tete, wanting all the medicine he could take. He prayed Derek would never forget the medicine bottle again. But he had an idea he had done it by design. 

“You like your baba,” Derek chuckled, smoothing Theo’s hair back from his forehead to leave a gentle kiss there. “You’re so precious. Daddy’s precious little boy.” 

Theo melted against Derek, his eyes closed, secretly enjoying the words and praise. He had never been so eager for a bottle before. He hated how Derek was forcing him to like the bottle, holding pain relief over his head. But he couldn’t deny how nice it felt to be coddled in the moment. His pain dissipated more and more by the second. 

The door to the nursery opened again. Theo squinted his eyes away from the small beam of light shining from the hallway, and nuzzled further into Derek’s chest to hide from it. 

“Daddy, is Baby Theo okay?” 

_ Stiles _

“He’s just fine, sweetheart,” Derek replied. “Your brother is just having a bad night.” 

Theo kept his eyes closed and focused on downing the medicine-spiked milk. 

Theo liked Stiles. He had known him before all of  _ this _ . He remembered the day Stiles went missing. Everyone in town searched for him for over a year before they had declared him dead. Theo would never forget the moment he first woke up in this place and saw Stiles and the way he had...become. 

Would the same happen to him too? What were Derek’s plans for him? It was obvious Derek had stolen Stiles away and forced him to regress. Just like Derek was doing to him currently. But was Stiles doing it because he truly enjoyed it now? Or was he still filled with malice and looking for a means to an escape, like he himself was? Would they possibly be able to pair up and make a run for it eventually? 

Theo wanted to find a moment alone with Stiles to ask him, but he would have to wait for the perfect time. He didn’t want to anger Derek, unsure of what he was capable of. 

The sound of Stiles’ sock-covered feet padded across the room over to himself and Derek. 

“Can I help, Daddy? I want him to feel better.” 

Derek reached up to cup Stiles’ face in his palm. “My sweet little boy. Tell you what, your brother needs a little kiss. I’m sure he will feel so much better with a kiss.” 

Theo kept his eyes closed, waiting for a kiss on the cheek or forehead from the broken boy his own age, when Derek was tugging the half-full bottle out from between his lips. 

Theo whined, not wanting the bottle to go away. He didn’t want the pain to return. He had sudden tears in his eyes. 

“Daddy,” he whined, reaching for the bottle Derek had taken away. He grimaced at the word, hating calling Derek that. He avoided it whenever he could. But if anything was going to bring back his medicine bottle it would be playing into Derek’s hands and acting cute, just the way he liked. 

“No no,” Derek said, holding the bottle out of reach.”Your brother is going to give you a sweet little kiss to help you feel better.” 

_ Why not my cheek or my forehead? _

“Come here, sweet boy,” Derek beckoned Stiles closer. 

“What do I do, Daddy?” Stiles said under his breath. 

Derek ran his thumb along Theo’s bottom lip, staring down at him. Theo closed his eyes, burning under the heat of his abductor’s stare. 

“Give him a kiss on his lips. Show him how much his big brother loves him.” 

Theo felt Stiles lean over his body. He had never made any kind of contact, like this, with him before. Theo braced himself for the embrace, expecting a tiny little peck from the boy’s lips. 

Stiles pressed his lips against Theo’s, and he floated into it, warmth spreading throughout his entire body to his toes. The kiss was soft and innocent, until Stiles opened his mouth and gently licked at Theo’s lip. 

Theo’s cock twitched in his diaper. He hadn’t been expecting that. His face heated. Stiles did it again, coaxing Theo to open his mouth. Theo’s mouth opened and joined with Stiles’ again as they began a full make out. Breathing against each other’s lips tongues. 

_ What’s happening? Why?  _

Theo shifted his lower half. 

“Aww,” Derek cooed, placing his palm on the front of Theo’s diaper and patting gently. “Stiles, baby, you’re making your brother’s peepee hard.” 

Theo wanted to sink through the floor and disappear. He stopped the kiss for a moment and turned his head. 

Stiles moved him back and kissed him again. Theo couldn’t deny him, opening his mouth and joining the embrace again. 

“Do you wanna feel, bunny?” Derek cooed, taking Stiles’ hand and pressing it over Theo’s cotton onesie and diaper. “Move your hand a little. Make our little baby feel good, the way Daddy makes you feel good at night.” 

Theo gasped into the kiss as Stiles’ hand explored his diaper, squeezing and rubbing, crinkling the material as they continued to kiss. 

Theo whimpered, trying to close his legs and turn away from the pleasure. But Derek was pressing his forearm against the top of his thigh, not allowing him to move away from Stiles’ touches. He didn’t want to come in the diaper. He would die. 

“Pat gently, baby,” Derek directed Stiles. “Pat on the front right over his peepee. Don’t stop till he makes a sticky.” 

Stiles obeyed Daddy and pat his hand there in a steady rhythm, continuing to kiss Theo’s lips. Theo whined, his thighs shaking, leaking into his diaper. 

Derek rubbed Theo’s tummy in gentle caresses through it all. Theo’s own hands were tucked up under his own chin, his arms held against his chest, a prisoner to Daddy and Brother’s touches. 

_ Not not Daddy and Brother, Derek and Stiles. This is wrong, this is so wrong.  _

Theo whined into Stiles’ mouth, coming into his diaper under Stiles’ melodic pats. 

“That’s it,” Derek cooed. “That feels all better, doesn’t it?” 

Theo’s face was bright red and his eyes were shut tight. 

_ This isn’t real, this isn’t real.  _

“Continue petting him, baby,” Derek told Stiles. “We need to make sure we get all of brother’s stickies out.” 

Stiles continued patting and crinkling the diaper until Theo’s body was bucking up from the overstimulation, trying to escape from the torment. 

“That’s enough, bunny,” Derek said. “You’re a good boy. Give Baby Theo one last kiss and go back to bed. Daddy will be in there to help you make a stickies in a bit.” 

“Okay, Daddy,” Stiles pecked Theo one last gentle kiss before turning to leave, shuffling on soft padded socks. 

Theo was floating in and out of sleep, cuddling into Derek’s chest. The shame of the situation was eating away at him already, but he couldn’t deny how nice it had felt. He shifted, pouting at the feeling of his come in his diaper. He felt yucky. 

“Daddy knows, baby,” Derek cooed, bringing the medicine bottle back to Theo’s lips. 

Theo latched on immediately, nuzzling his cheek against Derek’s warm chest. 

“Drink the rest of your milk and Daddy will change your cummie diaper.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo has a humiliating nightmare and Stiles comforts him.

Since Theo had been taken, he had the strangest dreams. Ones where he endured inescapable embarrassment and humiliation. 

His utmost fear of being discovered at Derek’s house, of people seeing what he was forced to wear and what he was forced to do every day since the crash, followed him into his unconscious mind. 

:::

“Spot me, man,” Theo said to one of his buddies as he settled himself under a bar of weights. 

He was in the school weight room during his physical education period, working out with twenty other young men his age. One of Theo’s favorite pastimes.

Often he would steal himself away to the weight room after school to put extra work into his body for hours. He prided himself on his physique. He was the envy of all his male classmates. 

“Holy shit,” Theo’s friend said, watching Theo bench two-hundred pounds. “I wish I was as strong as you. Not even sure why you have me spot you, not like I could do anything if you dropped it.” 

Theo smirked, cocky and proud. He was the only guy in his class that could lift anything over one-fifty. He was working on his fifteenth rep. “

“You will be, man. Just keep putting in the work.” He lowered the bar and grunted, lifting it back into place before sitting up. He wiped his face with his sweat towel and moved over to dumbbells. 

He stared at himself in the mirror as he curled his biceps, his thirty pound weights in either hand. 

It was nothing out of the ordinary. A daily occurrence. He checked out himself in the mirror, proud of his appearance. He had the face of a movie-star and the body of a God. Everyone either wanted to fuck him or look like him. His reputation was spotless. His future was bright. 

“Can none of you hear that?” 

Theo looked up in the mirror, away from his own reflection, noticing someone walking into the room. His heart sank. 

Derek walked into the room, a concerned look on his face. He walked over to Theo and stood behind him. All the other boys in the room dropped their weights to turn and watch what was happening. 

Theo’s heart was pounding, trying to ignore Derek and continue his reps with the solo weights. 

“Put those down, honey,” Derek cooed. “You’re going to hurt yourself.” 

“What are you doing here?” Theo said, his throat dry, continuing to lift his weights. 

Theo’s vision got blurry and focused again. 

“Baby, what did I say?” Derek took the weights from Theo’s hands and put them back into their holders. “Listen to Daddy when he tells you what to do, or you’ll get a bottom smack again.” 

Theo’s face blushed. All the guys around him laughed. 

_“What the fuck.”_

_“What is going on.”_

_“Is that Derek Hale? I thought he died?”_

“Derek...please,” Theo whispered. “Not here. I’m begging you.” 

Derek cocked his head. “Are you telling me what to do?” 

“N…no…I’m asking, politely. Please don’t.” 

Derek exhaled. He reached for the hem of Theo’s tank top and lifted the material a few inches before Theo could stop him. 

Theo gasped and tried to pull away, but Derek yanked him close, Theo’s back against his chest with his arm wrapped around him as he lifted Theo’s shirt higher. 

Theo’s eyes were shut tight, gripping his hands into Derek’s forearm holding him. “Please don’t, please don’t,” he began to cry. 

Derek shushed Theo softly, his lips hovering just behind the curve of Theo’s ear. “I think it’s about time your friends know. They need to be able to help, if you ever need a changing. I’m surprised nobody can hear the crinkling. I could hear it from all the way down the hallway.”

Theo shook his head and tried to force himself out of Derek’s hold, but even he wasn’t strong enough to fight off whatever Derek was. 

When Theo opened his eyes he noticed everyone staring at him, snickering to one another, some taking photos, others videos. 

“I don’t want them to see, Derek please.” Theo was openly sobbing. 

“ _Derek_ ?” Derek said. “You know that’s not what you’re supposed to call me. You remember what happened the last time your brother called me _Derek_ , right baby? Remember how he got a pow pow and you had to kiss it all better?” 

“Not in front of them,” Theo pleaded again. “I don’t want them to know. We can go home. You can punish me there. Just not here, please.” 

“I think the best punishment for you, sweetheart, would be showing everyone what you have on under these shorts, hm?” Derek tugged playfully at Theo’s pants. 

Theo shifted, tears rolling down his cheeks from his closed eyes. 

“You see,” Derek addressed the room full of young men. “The guy you all worship, who you all want to be like, isn’t exactly someone you want to emulate. Unless you want to be an incontinent little baby who gets his diapers changed by his Daddy.” 

Derek shoved Theo’s shorts down until they were plopping onto the floor at Theo’s ankles, revealing his disposable diaper decorated in little baby blue and pink stars. 

The room burst out in thunderous laughter while Theo sobbed, his eyes closed but still seeing the flashes of photos being taken behind his lids. 

He shifted, trying in vain to get out of Derek’s grasp he could run for it. 

“Isn’t he cute, guys?” Derek grabbed the front of Theo’s diaper and crinkled the material. “Don’t let his muscles fool you. He’s just a tiny baby boy. And they aren’t for show, either. He actually uses them. Go ahead and go potty, honey. Show them all how you like going peepee in your didee.” 

Theo’s face was bright red. He wanted to disappear. “Please,” he said through his cries. 

_“This is going right on Facebook.”_

_“I can’t believe I used to be jealous of him.”_

“No?” Derek cooed. “You’re not going to go potty?” 

Theo shook his head, opening his eyes for a moment to see everyone with their phones out before closing them again and dropping his head. 

“Okay,” Derek said. “I won’t make you.”

Theo felt relieved for a moment. 

“But if you won’t go peepee, then I will.” 

“No!” Theo began pushing and pulling and trying with all his might to get free but Derek’s arm wasn’t budging. “Don’t!” He cried. 

Theo felt Derek releasing himself from his own pants and his diaper being tugged in the back before the stream of piss began filling up his diaper, pooling under his genitals and bum. The front of the diaper gradually turned a muted shade of yellow as Derek peed into Theo’s diaper while he weeped, trying to drown out the hooting and hollering of his classmates that all used to idolize him. 

“Good boy,” Derek cooed, patting on the front of Theo’s sodden diaper, squishing the unabsorbed piss against his penis. “Now you can have Daddy’s peepee to keep you warm the rest of your the school day.” 

He kissed Theo’s cheek and released him from his hold. Theo toppled to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest in the fetal position and weeped while people continued taking photos of him in his freshly wet diaper. 

:::

Theo startled awake with tears coating his cheeks. 

“What’s wrong?” Theo heard a small voice next to him. 

_Stiles._

His brother pouted down at him, sitting up on his side on the bed, his teddy bear in his hold. 

Theo vaguely remembered Derek setting he and Stiles down for a nap together a few hours previously. They were on a large king size mattress under a blanket together. Stiles had moved closer to him in their sleep. 

Stiles’s pacifer hung from his t-shirt attached with a silk ribbon. Theo’s pacifer was still forcibly held in his mouth, making it impossible for him to speak. 

“Did you have another nightmare?” Stiles said, his voice was gentle with a child-like lilt. 

Derek wasn’t around, who was Stiles doing it for? Or was he really just that brainwashed? 

Theo nodded and rubbed his eyes of tears. 

Stiles pouted again and lifted his teddy bear. He began making the bear kiss Theo’s cheeks and kiss the tears away. 

Theo secretly enjoyed the soft toy’s comfort, nuzzling against it in return. 

Stiles brought the toy back to his chest and cuddled up next to Theo, wrapping his arm around him. “It’s okay.” He cooed. “Your big brother is here. There’s nothing to worry about. I’ll protect you.” 

Theo melted against Stiles, hating how much he was enjoying his touch. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions for future chapters are always appreciated!


End file.
